Acidic Blood: Hive Mind
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Monsters from beyond the stars steered to the earth by an irresistible urge. To consume and slaughter is their very nature. They are driven by a single need, a need to feed. The Hive is stirring, but who will stop them? FemNaruto, LivingKushina, This is a Rewrite and Revamp of Acidic Blood.
1. Prologue: Titans

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or AVP.

XxXxXxXx

The Kyuubi no Kitsune had finally broken free from the oppressive seal that kept him at bay for so long. Kushina had tried to keep him down, but the man with a spiral mask had helped him escape, though the man had used something to force his own will to subdue his own, and Kyuubi couldn't break it. It took Kushina's mate using a special and forbidden seal to break the man's control over him, he let out a roar, challenging all to stand against him.

To his surprise, a low rumble answered his challenge. The rock face on the mountain began to crack and split over the second face immortalized on the mountain. With a loud screech, a large black skeletal figure burst from the mountain side, Kyuubi snarled at what it was. It was one of the demons from beyond the stars, a Xenomorph Queen.

He lashed out at the species that he had believed to be extinct due to the intervention of him and his brethren. Wrapping three tails around the Queen, he plowed her into the ground, causing the Queen to lash her own tail out in retaliation, destroying the Kyuubi's left eye. He snarled as he realized that these creatures could injure him. Glancing to his right, he saw his former host's mate standing on top of his toad summon, his weakened host beside him.

Kyuubi wasn't dumb, he knew what was going to happen to him and the Queen. He was going to be sealed once more, but this time it would be on his terms. Wrapping his remaining tails around the Queen, he braced himself for the chains that shot out at the two of them.

"**Blond monkey, your mate and child are dying."**Kyuubi smirked as Kushina gasped and looked down at the bundle in her husband's arms, **"Seal the Yin half of my chakra into your vixen, and My Yang into the child. The Queen will come with me." **

"Of course I will fox. Watch over my family for me." Kyuubi watch as the Shinigami appeared behind the human, and did as he was instructed. He may have craved freedom, but even he knew when to give up. He waited over eighty years for these chance, so he could wait a bit longer. He sighed as he gripped the Queen tighter as the Shinigami sheared away half of his power and sealed it away into his once again container. The Queen began to struggle as the Shinigami pulled them towards the child held by the blond man.

Kyuubi grinned maliciously at the alien creature as he tightened his hold. As the two of them got yanked out of reality into the child's mind-scape, Kyuubi ripped her apart, killing her in a gruesome and brutal finish, spilling the acidic blood in waves over the ground, the Shinigami pulling the spirit into the child while Kyuubi himself held on tight to the queen's head and tail. The last thing Konoha heard from the battle that night was Kyuubi's victorious roar right before the sealing ended.

Kushina grabbed the child from her dying spouse's hands before they both fell. As Gamabunta gently set them down on the ground, Minato began to chuckle.

"How is he?" he asked as the world began to fade, a slight note of amusement coloring his voice.

Kushina looked at the child in her arms and sighed, "Love, you know I gave birth to a girl."

"Hmmmm, I guess the name Naruto is out of the question then?" Kushina nodded as tears began to pour down her face, even though Minato just grinned even wider. "Then how about Naru, it's close enough."

"Minato-kun, even on the verge of death, your still a stubborn ass. Of course I'll name her Naru."

"Tell the Old Man he can have his job back, and to let the villagers know whatever crazy story you two cook up for this incident." He turn his head to the other side of him and said, "It's time for me to go now, I'll wait for you both on the other side."

As Minato let out a long sigh as his eyes closed, several of his most loyal shinobi, Kakashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Jiraya reached the battle ground, skirting around the acidic pools and the remains of the Xenomorph.

"Is... is sensei?" Kakashi asked, Kushina cradle Naru closer, not trusting her voice.

"Let's get you back to the village. The toads and I will bring him back," Jiraya said, helping Kushina stand, everyone noted that both Kushina and Naru had the same seal on their navels, meaning Kushina had the Kyuubi resealed in her and the other monster minus the body parts that were scattered around the forest was in the little girl.

As they walked back into the village, the villagers and shinobi alike both knew what had happened. As four toads brought Minato's body through the gate, both the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the skies wept for the sacrifice he made to save the ones he loved.

It was this night, the greatest man in Konoha fell into the bliss of death, leaving behind a legacy that would span the five great nations in the years to come.

XxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Went back and reread some of (read all) of my fics, and besides Mythical Flame and The Tomboy Master, I cringed at the chapter lengths, detail confusion, and a few other problems. So I decided to rewrite and touch up everything and give a new chapter per fic.

I am wanting a vote for Naru's team out of these three:

Kurenai, Shino, Chouji

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba

Asuma, Shino Shikamaru

The team with the most votes wins.

Also the pairing has been decided, please don't put that in your vote


	2. Chapter 1: Blood's Awakening

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or AVP.

XxXxXxXx

It was a peaceful morning in Konohagakure, many people had just begun to open the stores and stands along the many streets of the village. Others were shinobi either heading to the missions office for today's job or returning from patrol. One ninja in particular had already started a very difficult mission, getting her four year old dressed for the day.

"Naru get back here this instant! 'TTBANE!" Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was currently chasing her daughter across their clan compound. The little girl was hard to keep up with even when the Kyuubi himself decides to help by boosting the red haired Jonin's speed.

"Nu-uh, I don't wanna wear a dress!" the four year old cried out as she rounded a corner.

Kushina fumed as her daughter picked up speed and disappeared. When the Kyuubi and the Xenomorph Queen had been sealed, only a small part out the Kyuubi's power had been sealed away into Naru. Since the corpse of the Queen had been partially sealed, mostly the tail, head, and part of the torso. The limbs that Kyuubi had torn off created vast pools of acid in training grounds 43, and it seemed that only Naru was immune to the acid.

Kyuubi said that the Xenomorph's genetic structure had been assimilated into Naru, granting her more than just immunity to acid. While some would reveal themselves as the girl matured, a couple where noticeable right off the bat. For one the girl could scale any surface with out chakra to aid her in the attempt, though it seemed to require physical strength and endurance to do so. The other was that the little girl didn't radiate chakra. Kushina had been worried at first but the doctors said that her chakra network was functioning properly, but it seemed as if the Xenomorph DNA kept her signature restrained inside her body. Seeing as how she never radiated any chakra, you could never find her except by looking for her manually.

Just as Kushina was about to leap to the roof to search for her there, a voice rang out.

"Did you lose something Kushina-sama?" A bored voice asked from the gate to the garden. Looking over she saw her late husband's last student holding her half naked daughter by her ankles. Naru huffed and had her arms crossed as Kakashi lifted her even higher into the air.

"Thank you Kakashi, and you know better than to call me sama. You, on the other hand young lady, what have I told you about running out of the house in only your panties?"

"Umm… to only do it to get away from a dress?" the four year old asked hopefully. Kushina bopped her on the back of her head.

"I said not to ever do it! Besides if I have to wear a kimono for the festival, you do to."

Kakashi chuckled at the girls' antics. Both were the biggest tomboys that had ever come to Konoha, and the younger one was proving to be even worse than her mother. As both of them, Naru having to twist herself in his grip, turned to glare at him, he decided to bring out the big guns.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Remember that it's also Hinata-san's birthday today. I will be watching you until the Festival tonight so your mother can help Lord Third get ready to welcome the Kumo dignitaries." Kakashi eye smiled at the girl. He could see the war of indecision rage in her eyes, wear a kimono and go to Hinata's birthday or stay naked and stay at home.

"Fine. Can you put me down now?" Kakashi released his hold on her ankles and let her drop to the ground, causing the girl to fall face first, "That hurt you big meanie!"

"I'm fine with that, now get dressed in that nice kimono your mother chose for you and I'll take you over to play with Hinata-san." Kakashi turned to Kushina, " I'll be waiting for her by the gate."

"Thank you again Kakashi, I'll have her right out." Kushina smirked as she picked up the still pouting four year old and took her inside. Kakashi smiled at the cute little girl. She would grow up into a stunning little firecracker and then he would put his plan into action, a plan that involved throwing any of Naru's would be suitors into Gai's training head first without any safety devices. The best thing about this plan was Gai agreed with him on it completely, though for different reasons, and Gai didn't know that they would be vying for Naru's heart.

XxXxXxXx

At the Festival

XxXxXxXx

Naru looked around in awe as the festival lights seemed to dance to the music coming from the many civilian bands. The festival itself was like so many others that she had attended, but something seemed... off tonight. While the Kumo nin that had been sent to finalize the treaty hadn't left the area with the feast, Naru felt as though someone, or something was watching her. Kakashi-nii didn't see or sense anything when she had told him, but she knew something was hiding in the darkness.

All of this was completely forgotten as Kakashi called out to a few people. They were Tsume Inuzuka, Itachi Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, and their kids, or in Itachi's case little brother. Kiba and Sasuke both began to fight over who would take her out on a date while Shino, wearing a gray high collared boy's yukata, merely walked pass them and stood next to her. Naru smiled brightly at her second best friend, as she refused to call him a boy-friend after Kakashi-nii thought she meant boyfriend and tried to storm the Aburame compound to get to him. That didn't end well for Kakashi-nii, but Naru thought he looked really funny hiding his puffy face under his mask and headband.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had to physically restrain himself from trying to preform any jutsu that could potentially hurt the two squabbling boys and decided to go with Plan B. Drawing a kunai, he waited until the boys were about to pass a wooden beam before throwing it right in front of their faces. Both boys jumped, screaming, and turned to see Kakashi transform into a big scary demon that proceeded to chase them down the street. Later, Sasuke would deny that he ran or screamed, and Kiba would have called it a tactical retreat, if his sister hadn't pointed out that he had pissed himself all the way down the street and back. Itachi and Tsume had decided not to help either of them. Tsume was to busy laughing her ass off while Itachi cracked a grin.

Naru sighed at her Kakashi-nii's scary demon form, for some reason it really scare all the boys except Shino-kun and Shikamaru-baka. Suddenly she felt the presence of that thing watching her again, causing her to tun around quickly. Naru saw the shadows behind the food stalls move, but when she rubbed her eyes and look again, it was gone.

Unknown to any of the other, something was there, watching over the little girl like a lethal guardian.

XxXxXxXx

After the Festival

XxXxXxXx

Naru hugged the stuffed animal that her mother won for at one of the booths for the festival after they had met up. It was a little fox with markings similar to the Kyuubi, including the scar over it's eye. The villagers seemed to love and respect both her and her mother for containing the two monsters that had battled over the streets of Konoha, but they also tended to keep their distance as well. Kushina preferred this over anything else, as it allowed her to teach Naru at her own pace instead of the villagers giving her everything the girl wanted or trying to stunt her growth.

"Kaa-san, can you tell me the story of Kyuubi's fight again?" she asked with a yawn. Kushina giggled as she tucked Naru into bed.

"Again? You've heard it enough to be telling me the story."

"Please?" Kushina let out an exaggerated sigh. The story that the village knew was a romanticized version of what happened, but Naru knew what really happened. The little girl seemed to love the cover story more though.

"Okay you win. Let's see, this all started when a masked man came to the village. His very presence reeked of evil. He had snuck past the guards and began tampering with a very important seal, one that kept the Queen at bay. Now the Queen was a monster from an alien race known as the Xenomorphs, an ancient enemy of both man and bijuu. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had felt the seal break, releasing the monster back into this world."

"Kyuubi rushed through the Land of Fire to try and stop the Queen from destroying the balance that keeps the world from falling into chaos. Upon reaching the village, the evil man managed to cloud the Kyuubi's mind with a powerful genjutsu. But with the help of your Tou-san, he broke free and challenged the Queen to battle."

"Tou-san helps him even more in the fight, right?" Naru asked as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"That's right. The two of them fought side by side against the Queen, Kyuubi even lost his left eye because of the acid the Xenomorphs make."

"But that's cheating!"

" Honey, don't the bad guys always cheat?" Kushina asked, getting a nod from the smaller redhead, " The Queen was strong though, and the Kyuubi had only one idea on how to beat it since he didn't have any other bijuu to help him kill it and your father and Gamabunta weren't strong enough to assist him. Your father weakened it enough for Kyuubi to kill by summoning Shinigami-sama to seal both the Kyuubi and the Queen away in us. As they were being pulled in towards us to be sealed, Shinigami-sama tore the Queens soul out of it's body, Allowing Kyuubi to kill her."

"But why us? And why does Kyuubi talk to both of us?"

"We were dying, my little girl. Kyuubi's chakra hurt us because you were just born and I was weak from bringing you into this world. He felt sorry and wanted to save us. He asked your father to seal half of his powers in me while sealing and the other half of his powers in you along with the Queen's powers. He used the powers that were sealed into you to give you the powers of the Queen a little at a time so they wouldn't kill you. We can both talk to him because he is linked to both of us. It also means I am always linked to you."

"So you will always be with me?" Naru asked as her eyes drooped, struggling to stay awake.

"Yes, I will always be with you my little princess. Now go to sleep, it's late." Kushina kissed the girl's forehead as she fell asleep. Walking out of the room, Kushina could only wonder if Minato was truly watching over the two of them. She never noticed the large shadow on the far end of the compound wall, watching over the house intently, in particular, Naru's room.

XxXxXxXx

Midnight

XxXxXxXx

A shadow crept up the path towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound, malicious intent barely restrained. He and his brother had a mission, and that was to capture two very important girls. If they brought back one, it would be a mission success, but he thought if they had both they would be treated as royalty.

As the informant said, the seals around the compound and the girl's window had been deactivated to allow him access to the child. He carefully picked his way across the compound, noticing that on top of the seals that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan were famous for, they had also laid out several normal, but equally deadly traps as well. Sneaking in, he quickly tied the girl up and dashed across the compound before her mother noticed. As he ran, the girl began to squirm, signaling she had woken up.

"Stop moving or I will kill your mother you little bitch," the cloud-nin whispered in her ear. As she stiffened from fear, he tossed her to the ground, waiting for his brother. After a short wait, the brother appeared, surprised that he had gotten the Namikaze child.

"Didn't think that I could do it, did you Nii-sama?" the one that had kidnapped Naru asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Excellent," the older man said, dropping his captive on the ground. Naru's eyes widened as she recognized Hinata, a began struggling to get free. Neither of the brothers noticed as several black shapes had began to circle their meeting spot.

"I thought I told you to stop moving!" the younger brother hissed, cuffing her on the head. Almost immediately she began to bleed dark green blood, and they noticed that they were in trouble. The blood had ran down the side of her face and burned through the gag, but not the girl's skin, as the man's hand also began to dissolve with the flesh bubbling and hissing. As the younger brother bit back a scream, Naru had no such restraints.

As the girl screamed, several …. things loomed out of the darkness, attacking the two men. Claws raked and tore through limbs, fangs tore at their flesh. The older brother managed to stab one, only for more of the dark green blood to come from this creature as well. Both men screamed as the blood sprayed outwards, hitting their faces, causing a slow agonizing death. The creatures sliced through the bindings on the girls and retreated into the darkness.

Several seconds after the creatures had left, Hiashi Hyuuga and several others of his clan arrived on the scene ready to kill the men that had taken his and Minato's daughters. Immediately after seeing two cloud-nin dead, he rushed to the girls who had huddled together looking wide eyed in fear.

Gathering them up, he whispered, " It's alright, their gone now."

The girls began to shiver even hard as another shape loomed in the darkness, before the two corpses were suddenly snatched and dragged away. The Hyuuga realized that what ever just took the corpses of the two kidnappers were the same as Naru, being that they didn't radiate chakra making it impossible to follow them in this darkness. Gathering up both girls, Hiashi began shouting orders to his clansmen as he dashed to the hospital, hoping that both of them would be alright.

XxXxXxXx

The Next Day

XxXxXxXx

Kushina sat next to Naru's bed as the girl slept, both mother and daughter exhausted from the night before. Kushina was waiting for the Kyuubi to finish his own diagnosis as the doctor's chakra scans were rather inaccurate when it came to Naru.

"**Kushina, several factors of the Xenomorph DNA have come into effect within the Kit,"** Kyuubi said after finishing his scan of the little girl, **"****First her blood is starting to gain the acidic trait, though it only seems to act as acid when she is in perceived danger, luckily she is already immune to it. Another thing is that she is starting to develop a hive mind connection. What this means I am not sure, but those creatures that slaughtered to two humans last night were almost certainly Xenomorph drones."**

'Wouldn't that be a bad thing?' Kushina asked over her mental link. Over the past four years, she and the Kyuubi had come to an agreement so she could keep a closer eye on Naru, and he wanted to be able to talk with her at his whim, not hers. He wouldn't say why though.

"**Not necessarily. I believe that they see her as their queen or something similar. After all it was the former Queen that was sealed into her."**

'I don't like this. Those two were Kumo nin according to the hiates we found, even after the bodies were taken, and Kumo is trying to deny it. How is she faring mentally?'

"**She be a little more clingy for awhile. Surprisingly, it was the kidnapping that scared her more, she seems to have a detached mentality to killing. Maybe it's the hive mind ability that's numbing it. Usually when a Hive Queen dies, a new one starts to grow. But it seems as if the one that was going to be Queen didn't fully develop. She has purposely connected to the kit using the Hive Mind, calming her down a great deal."**

Kushina frowned at the Kyuubi's theory and diagnosis. She didn't want a sociopathic daughter as a result of these creatures and the sealing. She slowly eased herself into the bed next to Naru, cradling her daughter against her. Kushina would do whatever was needed to keep her cheerful little tomboy with her, not to let her precious child be lost to an emotionless shell. In her profession, the ability to distance one's self away from their emotions was a good quality to develop, but becoming totally emotionless was something that almost all feared. As she began to rationalize everything in her mind, she came to one conclusion. She would need one man's help to allow her daughter a normal life with the ability to express herself. The man could erase emotions from anybody, but with her help, maybe they could develop a technique that would allow near complete control, if not total, over a person's own emotions. She would have to ask Danzou Shimura for help.

XxXxXxXx

Later that Day

XxXxXxXx

"So, what is it that you require of me, Kushina-san," Danzou asked, using his only hand to brush off his desk. Kushina glared at the war hawk, knowing that he knew full well what she wanted. She was glad that Kakashi was willing to watch Naru on short notice, because if her daughter was here, Kushina's bargaining position would be even worse than what it was.

"What I want, Danzou, is your... help." Kushina grimaced at her own words.

"And why would you need my assistance?" Danzou asked, leaning forward, using his fist to prop his chin on. In the back of his mind he knew that something extreme had happened with her daughter the previous night, but because of the Kyuubi creating a link between the two, and the strange genetic structures that had attached themselves to the young Uzumaki-Namikaze girl's DNA, not even the doctors truly knew the extent of the damage.

Kushina inhaled deeply, trying to calm her temper.

"I need you... I need you to come up with an emotional training schedule to help Naru. The kidnapping attempt last night, something woke up. A connection to that monster that attacked us that night. It's affecting her mentally, numbing her emotions."

"I fail to see how this is a problem." Kushina's eye twitched, her temper began to fray at the edges rather quickly.

"I refuse to have a little girl that is little more than your damn ROOT minions!" Kushina roared as she slammed several photos onto the desk, before hissing out, "These were taken in the last six hours. Kagebushin and Uzumaki Fuinjutsu are handy spying tools, aren't they?"

Danzou silently growled at the photos, showing several of his ROOT shinobi entering and exiting several hidden entrances to his headquarters in full ROOT uniform. This could be extremely dangerous for him politically if he refused, and if he attacked her to silence her, she would enter the Demon Shadow Cloak and rip him and his subordinates apart faster than any of the Sannin could. Several plans began to formulate, all of them required years and patience in order to avenge this slight to his honor, but he would need to be close to her child.

"Fine. I return for my services, you will hand over these photos and any other proof of my activities, and you will have my full cooperation." Danzou put up the airs of defeat quite easily, it was how he manipulate the fool Sarutobi and the Councils.

Kushina smirked, ignoring the little voice of doubt in the back of her head as Kyuubi said while he did not lie, the man in front of them was scheming. Kushina wasn't worried about the old man's schemes as she would stay by Naru's side during the sessions that she would have. Hopefully that would deter any actions that he would take.

Kyuubi vowed to himself to be on Naru's side of the bond during the sessions as well. He had made a promise to the blond monkey man to watch over his vixen and kit, and Demons like him didn't break their promises. The wrinkly cripple in front of his host may not of been physically dangerous, but he reeked of evil and misguided intentions.

Back at the Hospital, Naru looked out the window, searching for the 'Drones' that had saved her and Hinata the night before. She guessed they had been watching her at the festival and that only she could sense them. The Brood Mother had called out to her, calming her, calling her Queen. Even though she was different from the creatures, it was because of the Queen that was sealed in her that the Hive reacted to her as a Queen. The previous Queen's body had been Killed, but it's spirit and powers were sealed away inside of her, where the Kyuubi could keep an eye on it.

Suddenly one of the Drones appeared in the window, answering her mental call. This was the one the bad man had stabbed, a ropey greenish scar started to form over the slash to it's side. Suddenly, she knew that this one was different from the Drones, it was something more, a guardian of sorts.

"Kizuato, That's what I'll call you." She whispered, running her hand along the scar. The Xenomorph sent feelings of acknowledgment through the hive mind connection. Naru got mental images that show that Kizuato was pleased by this, as it butted her in her side, moving her to the bed. Suddenly Naru heard the door knob turn and knew what the guardian wanted, and got into bed

As Kakashi opened the door, he saw a large black skeletal figure jump out of the window. Before he could chase after it Naru's hand grabbed his shirt.

"He saved me last night Kakashi-nii, he's a good guy. Like you!" Naru chirped, bouncing on her hospital bed. Kakashi sighed as he set down her dinner. Tonight was going to be a long night, but knowing something like that was supposedly watching over his Sensei's daughter, he could only wonder what effects the sealing had on both her and Kushina-sama.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: First of Kizuato means "Scar of Skin" and he is named for the scar that he bears. Second off, he was on of the few warriors of the Hive but now he has essentially become one of "The Queen's Chosen", meaning he is well on his way to becoming Naru's first Praetorian Guard.

Went back and reread some of (read all) of my fics, and besides Mythical Flame and The Tomboy Master, I cringed at the chapter lengths, detail confusion, and a few other problems. So I decided to rewrite and touch up everything and give a new chapter per fic.

I am wanting a vote for Naru's team out of these three:

Kurenai, Shino, Chouji

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba

Asuma, Shino Shikamaru

The team with the most votes by Chapter Three wins.

Also the pairing has been decided, please don't put that in your vote.

Also starting this weekend I am going to start writing Chapter Two. Once I finish this new chapter I will begin on the next rewrite, please keep your fingers crossed that I will be able to keep my muse long enough to finish everything. Thanks again every one!


	3. Chapter 2: The Hive's Inheritance

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or AVP.

XxXxXxXx

Iruka Umino had a decent life, a steady paycheck and a relatively normal job. Sure, he trained children to become killers and assassins, but this made moot as the rest of the world started training their children at even younger ages. But in every perfect job, there was always one little problem that he had to deal with on a daily biases.

"NARU! Quit bothering Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka sighed as he pressed the P.A. Button, "Nurse, please bring some stretchers to the practice fields, they're at it again."

This little problem happened to be the heiress of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. Naru was the center of all the trouble that happened in her age group, and he was sure she took some sort of private joy at watching him pull his hair out trying to keep a classroom of ten year olds from murdering themselves and each other with deadly ninja tools and techniques.

As he surveyed the damage, he deduced today's incident was based around the fact that one Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha were good friends before the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke was a dark and broody boy, but Kushina looked out for him. When Naru had told her mother that Sasuke hardly packed a lunch for himself when the academy started up again after their short two week vacation, Kushina sent extra lunches with her daughter for Sasuke.

Seeing as Sasuke was eating his delivered lunch under his chosen tree while Naru stalked towards the tree her and Hinata claimed on the other side of the yard with a group of several girls groaning in pain between them, the girls had tried to stop the lunch delivery. And failed miserably.

Naru was an oddball for a kunoichi. She had practically failed the classes such as flower arranging and tea ceremony, similar to what her mother had done, but she excelled when it came to actual training. She would never be one for formal talks held in ceremony. Which was funny because she had said she wanted to take up her father's hat and become Hokage when she first came to the academy, but other than the first day, she never mentioned that particular ambition again for some reason.

Naru's acquaintances within the academy was an odd group. Hinata Hyuuga was her best friend, and after the kidnapping the two were nearly inseparable. Sasuke Uchiha was just an acquaintance though, despite the fact Naru gave him lunch nearly every day and his small crush he had on her. On the opposite side of the spectrum from Sasuke was Kiba Inuzuka, who just got his teeth kicked in once more by Naru as he loudly declared in front of her that she would be his wife. And if on cue ANBU Captain Wolf coming out of the trees and dragging Kiba kicking and screaming into the foliage. The funny thing was that it wasn't even Kakashi who did it today, as he retired from the ANBU corps a year back, but he did pay random Chuunin and Tokubetsu to put on his old mask and cloak to scare Kiba every time the boy said that while Kakashi himself was out on missions.

The next in the group were her friend Shikamaru Nara, which to a lesser extent meant Chouji Akimichi. While the chubby heir was only a friend in passing, as both were polite to each other and both were friends with the lazy Nara boy, they really didn't know much about each other. Shikamaru was a different story though, as Naru openly flirted with him to embarrass him which always elicited a bout of laughter from everyone nearby. But everyone knew that it wasn't the lazy cloud boy that she liked. That was reserved for one Shino Aburame. To this day the blonde child would squeal every time he spoke to her, not a noticeable squeal, but one that was both cute and hilarious to those watching and knew her well. She would also try her hardest to peak over his coat collar to try and see his whole face, but she never succeeded with out a blush that matched her mother's hair.

As he watched the class separate into their individual studies for the rest of the day, he noticed Fu Yamanaka had shown up once more to escort Naru to her weekly lessons with Danzou-sama. Shaking his head, Iruka decided to go rescue Kiba to keep himself from wondering what Danzou was teaching Naru. After all, it was a deal between him and Kushina-sempai, so it was none of his business.

XxXxXxXx

Danzou's Home

XxXxXxXx

Naru waved happily to her mother as she went past her to the training room Danzou-sensei had set up in his house. One wall had a one way viewing window, like an interrogation room, but the inside was similar to a cross between a meditation chamber and a dojo. When she saw Torune-san standing near Danzou-sensei, She knew that today's lesson was starting with a spar.

"Assume the eight forms you have learned and what the mean." Torune motioned for Naru to take her stance.

"Ichi." he began.

"Integrity. Always fulfill your contract, to the specifications of the contractor." Naru replied assuming the first stance.

"Ni."

"Courage. To complete the mission, one must over come their fear, and not let it impede them."

"San."

"Benevolence. Use when you can, always do so to the benefit of the village

"Shi."

"Respect. The village, it's people, and it's commanding officer."

"Go."

"Honesty. Do not conceal Information that is vital to complete your mission from your captain."

"Roku."

"Honor. Always follow your nindo, and never abandon your path."

"Shichi."

"Loyalty. To your village and Commander is paramount to the mission."

"Hachi."

"Wisdom. Respect those who have it, and do your best to gain it."

"Again."

Naru repeated these stances and phrases until Torune motion for her to stop. As he stepped forward, Naru took the Namikaze Hummingbird Stance. On Danzou's signal she charged forward.

Kushina watch as her daughter spar with the Elder's bodyguard and thought over the code that Danzou had her learn. It was an old code, taught by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju to the Academy and his ANBU during his reign, which Danzou adapted to his splinter cell. True to her word, Kushina kept a close eye on the training. She only stepped in twice when the emotion training began to turn towards the old ROOT training methods, so far so good.

As her daughter and the masked bodyguard ended their spar at Danzou's signal, who then proceeded to regale her with the legends of the Xenomorphs. Today's lesson seemed to be focused on the hive hierarchy for the alien creatures.

The lecture abruptly stopped when Danzou asked, "Are you feeling feverish child?"

Kushina was out of her seat and through the door as soon as those words came out of the war-hawk's mouth. Checking over her daughter, her skin did feel slightly feverish and her vision seemed blurry. 'Kyuubi, can you tell if anything is going on internally?'

"**She's reached another point of maturity, and the Xenomorph DNA is trying to guide her human body through the next step. She'll need to rest in a safe room."**

With a quick and short comment to relay to Danzou what was happening, Kushina gently lifted Naru and took her home. Danzou on the other hand turned to his 'bodyguard' with an order.

"Torune, follow them learn of her new abilities and report back to me. I many need to alter my plans once more."

XxXxXxXx

Naru felt her blankets being pulled around her, and Kyuubi monitoring her through the bonded seal, but she could block him out if she needed to communicate with the Brood-mother. Slowly she sealed off her mind from her mother's tenant and called to the Mother.

'What's happening to me?'

"_Changing...Growing...Power...Metamorphosis...Inheritance...Little Queen."_

Suddenly a noise came from her open window. Two drones had entered her room, seemingly bowing to her with the low crouches they had assumed to keep from being detected.

"_Go with them... Come to Hive...We will...Protect!"_ The Brood Mother chittered over the Hive mind. As the larger Drone allowed her to climb on it's back, she noticed the minor differences that marked these two as Runners, birthed from four legged animals such as deer and dogs.

That's when Kyuubi forced through the mental door that she used to block him. What he saw startled Kushina when he roared about the Drones, who let out a desperate scream of "NARU!"

Kushina rushed through the door just as the Drone carrying Naru turned to leave, Naru saw her expression and sent her sorrow for having to do this over the Kyuubi's binding between them.

Kushina ran to the window as her daughter and the creature disappeared in to the thick forest surrounding the compound, quickly losing site of them despite it being three in the afternoon.

"NARU!"

XxXxXxXx

Kakashi had heard the scream and saw the creatures running across the walls of the compound. Giving chase, he noticed that more of the creatures began pouring out of the alleys and forest. As the Shinobi of the village became more aware of the situation, Kakashi yelled, "Don't kill them! Their blood is extremely acidic when it comes in contact with the air!"

Kakashi had seen what the blood did when they found the bodies of the two Kumo-nin ripped apart in a clearing several yards away. As he continued chasing the two with Naru, he was joined but one other. Shino Aburame.

"Let's go." was all the child said as he sped after them.

XxXxXxXx

Naru felt the hive going out in droves to prevent the shinobi from retrieving her before her metamorphosis. She sent out a general message to all of the drones that where battling to keep her safe.

'Don't hurt or kill anyone! Just keep them away!'

The Xenomorph drones understood the order as they seemed to be herding the shinobi and civilians trying to help away from her. Normally the Xenomorphs would not kill their prey, they would hatch their young using the captured prey before devouring the corpses after the young were 'born'. Yet when it came to her, they would violently attack and kill any aggressors before ripping the body to pieces to send a message to others of the aggressor's kind. Usually it was animals that attacked her, but the two Kumo shinobi from before where prime examples.

Soon they came to the entrance of the hive as several true Praetorians appeared to escort her to the Brood-mother. Kizuato stepped forward and stroked her temple lightly before stationing himself within the shadows of the entrance. He and the Brood-mother were both changed by her presence. Kizuato had once been a warrior of the hive, now standing nearly as tall as the Praetorians themselves, he was without the intricate head-crest, and his body was a slimmer build.

_'Go... It is... Time...'_

'Yes Kizuato.'

XxXxXxXx

If one were to look over the village, you would see the shinobi trying to herd the Xenomorphs into one direction while the Xenomorphs were trying to herd them in the other direction. One would also see that the Xenomorphs were having a greater success in doing so than the shinobi were. Hiruzen Sarutobi watch for a little longer before turning to those summoned for an emergency council meeting.

"Kushina, before these creatures have killed those pursuing little Naru, why are they not at the moment?"

"Kyuubi said she sent a mental command out to all of them, telling them not to hurt or kill anyone." Kushina paused and looked like she was listening to something, "Kyuubi just told me that the guards around the hive will attack if they feel any hint of a threat to her."

The council seemed disturbed at this, what was their princess becoming? That's when a small beetle enter the room and landed on the outstretched finger of Shibi Aburame.

"Shino and Kakashi have found the hive entrance. They wish for you to be there, Kushina-sama." The leader of the Aburame clan stated in a low monotone.

"Go Kushina, we'll keep the creatures occupied." Hiruzen said, urging her to go. Kushina nodded, leaping through the open window while locking on to Kakashi's signature to guide her.

XxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Shino slowly approached the entrance, wanting to be sure it was safe before Kushina got there and tried to tear her way to Naru. They froze as they heard the chittering of one of the creatures, and one appeared out of the shadows. It was big, bigger than any of the others had been. But an old, greenish-black scar on it's side told Kakashi that this had been the one in the hospital six years ago.

"I see that you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you," Kakashi said, slipping into a defensive stance in case the larger Xenomorph wished to attack. The large skeletal creature seemed to laugh in it's chittering tone at them as Kushina landed in front of it as well.

"Give me back my daughter!" Kushina yelled, her hair floating around her head in nine separate tail -like sections.

"_Queen mother... We protect... Guide... Queen change... Like me..." _the Xenomorph chittered, shocking all of them. These creatures weren't suppose to be able to talk. Did their link to Naru change them as it did her?

"_I...Kizuato...Queen name...change me...teach me...Brood-mother...human tongue..."_ The now name Kizuato pointed his barbed tail at Shino, _"This hatchling... human equivalent... only he may enter... Queen mother... Guard dog... must remain here..."_

"Why does he get to go, but I can't? She's my daughter!" Kushina bellowed, charging forward, temper shot to hell. Kizuato swung his tail catching Kushina with the side of it to keep from stabbing her with the spines that ran along the top of it. Kushina flew back into Kakashi's arms to prevent her from hitting the trees around them.

"_He was chosen... like me... by Queen...he helps human-side of Queen... I help Hive-side... we guide during meta... morphosis... Queen takes... inheritance... they make you...stay..." _Kizuato hissed as two fully grown Praetorian Guards slunk forward, along with a host of drones. Kizuato motioned for Shino to follow him before turning into the hive. The young boy followed without hesitation, and as he passed the two Praetorians, the closed ranks to prevent Kakashi and Kushina from entering the tunnel.

Shino carefully followed the large Xenomorph to the center of the hive, logic dictated that was where Naru and this Brood-mother she always talked about would be. Naru had relayed everything she knew about the hive to Shino, because of his clan heritage, he understood of what she was talking about more so than any of the other children. Apparently this had marked the same as Kizuato, The Queen's Chosen. They were to be her personal guards, which meant to him that he would have to try to be on the same team as her when they graduate as to not upset the Hive.

He noticed discarded eggs with strange openings at the top, and several dead scorpion-like creatures near them. As well as several animals, a lot of them still alive, trapped against the wall with a web-like structure. Then he saw a human as well. One of the men from the Konohagakure Prison that had supposedly escaped. Apparently he was taken by these Xenomorphs for some reason, but due to him slaughtering three squads of newly graduated genin three years ago while they were waiting for their teachers to pick them up on their last day of the academy, Shino didn't care. This man was suppose to be in prison for life. Shino decided to report this directly to the Hokage.

"Hey kid... Help me..." the man moaned as several of his ribs suddenly snapped as his torso lurched forward, "One of these fuckers... got in me... get it out...get it out...GET IT OUT!"

The felon became more panicked as the creature inside of him began pounding against the inside of his chest harder and harder, when a shower of gore and dying scream of the man ended in what looked like the larval form of the Xenomorphs.

The larva jumped at Shino only for what Naru had labeled a 'Runner' to intercept it and carry it away. This was another thing he would need to report, it seemed like a perfect execution for people like him.

The strange duo made their way to the center chamber where the Brood-mother and four Praetorian Guards stood, with Naru curled up in an uneasy sleep in a nest like structure in the center.

"_I will help... Make cocoon... Guards not interfere...You both guide with whispers and minds..."_ The Brood-mother hissed, causing Shino to raise an eyebrow. Here was the second Xenomorph to speak. As the Brood-mother created the cocoon around Naru using the same web-like substance, allowing her Xenomorph DNA to feel safe enough to begin the metamorphosis, Kizuato began to hiss. Shino felt flashes of a hunter's instinct, how to kill and subdue with claws and tail, how to use the acidic blood to it's maximum effect. Kizuato was impressing the knowledge and instincts of the Xenomorphs onto Naru, and Shino knew what he had to do.

He began impressing the memories of the cheerful young girl, memories of her friends and family. Lessons they took in the academy, and what he knew of from the tutoring with Danzou-sama. He impressed everything he knew about her, and everything he felt about her. She would not lose herself to the base instincts of the Hive, he would make sure of that.

Hours went by as he and Kizuato repeated everything several times. But Naru wasn't the only one changing. Kizuato began speaking the 'human tongue' much more clearly, while Shino felt another presence beyond that of his own hive, it was Naru's Hive. He also felt something stir deep inside of him, an ancient, primordial power. It was there, but not awake, though it disturbed him all the same.

Shino did not let up. Every time Kizuato began impressing with a little more force, Shino did so with just as much. Naru would need a balance between old and new, or else everything would change.

XxXxXxXx

Torune had followed his master's orders to the best of his abilities. When the large Xenomorph had spoken, he was truly startled, as much as an Aburame would show. These Creatures had attained a whole new level of intellect, even if what this Kizuato one said was true and only two of them had gained the ability to speak. These were dangerous creatures before hand, and when the Fourth's seal interrupted the new Queen's ascension, creating the Brood-mother, it mutated the Hive.

Knowing he would not be able to plant a beetle on the Aburame heir as he would notice immediately, Torune retreated to his master's lair. Relaying everything he had heard and the reasons he could not penetrate the Hive even with his beetles, Torune, awaited judgment from Danzou.

"You have done well, considering the circumstances. We will have to reinforce our train when the young Heiress returns in order to reassess the situation. I regret to say this, but the young Aburame may be the only hope for our plans to succeed." Danzou hated to rely on hope and others out of his control, but at this point it was all he could do.

XxXxXxXx

Shino's hive had been mostly released over the course of the hours he was in the hive, sending regular reports to his father and the council. While relived that the madman was killed, they were horrified at how the creatures were born. Danzou had just entered and told them that the Xenomorphs that ran on four legs at all times and that were smaller and less armored were birthed from animals were called 'Runners' by Naru, while the ones born from humans could stand upright at times were named 'Warriors'.

"I say we let these Xenomorphs take those to be executed to give Naru more of these Warriors. When I had her explore her connection, she reported only a small handful of the Hive were barely fit to fight Chuunin, much less a Jonin, though she had no clue how they were born. Now we do." Danzou said, trying to get the council to see it his way. Turning to his rival, he saw the man torn in thought, "Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze loves this village, Hiruzen, and the village loves her. These creatures serve her in absolution, and through her the village. This will not only give her more powerful fighters to keep her safe, but the village as well."

Sarutobi could see the benefit in this. Over the years many people had disappeared. Suspected spies, prisoners who had committed horrible crimes, even an entire bandit camp except for the enslaved women that had gotten to close to Konoha had all vanished seemingly over night. These Xenomorphs had evolved, gained a certain intelligence due to the connection with Naru. They were even more dangerous now, and a greater asset to the village. But he had to be careful, if Danzou suggested something, it was usually to his own benefit.

"We will discuss this with Naru once she returns. For now, ANBU, find Jiraya and tell him to return at once. We may need him to help with my idea for the Hive." Sarutobi said as he turned to the ANBU operative in the corner.

"And what idea is that, my old friend?" Danzou asked, figuratively try to retain all of the cards in his hand.

"Imagine if she could summon these Alien creatures, from a planet far away from ours, at will? There is no contract for them and they never had the intelligence to agree to one, until now."

XxXxXxXx

Shino began to tire as the eleventh hour came and passed for him. The metamorphosis for a Xenomorph to reach a certain maturity was quick, but this took an eternity to him. That was when the tip of a Xenomorph's tail pierced the cocoon, quickly slicing upwards to create an opening. Naru fell out, changed. Her blond hair had stripes of black, hands and feet tipped in black claws. Her legs had taken the same shape as what the larger Warrior Xenomorph's hind legs looked like. She also had grown a tail tipped with the Xenomorph's deadly blade. Slowly as Naru stood up, she shifted back into her human form, though the black in her hair remained as well as the blackened nails on her hands and feet.

Shino shrugged his jacket off to cover her up. Her back was turn, giving him a slight reprieve. Kakashi would kill him if he began to perv over Naru now. Naru had shifted back and forth several times in a slight awe when she felt the jacket fall on her shoulders.

"You need to cover up." Shino said. Naru blushed as she did so. She yawned as she tiredly buttoned the jacket and Shino seemed dead on his feet. The Brood-mother encircled both of them.

"_Sleep young Queen... You too Young Guardian..." _As both of them drifted off, the Brood-mother lifted them carefully with her tail. This would be her first journey outside of the Hive, but she needed to make it. She and Kizuato had truly changed due to their strengthened connection with their Queen, and the new hatchlings would be the same as them. As Kizuato to the lead and the Praetorians followed her, the Brood-mother slowly made her way outside, to the Queen mother.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Not going to lie, After I figured out how to write this chapter I got lazy. Pretty much my class work sapped my motivation, but it got kick started again after I rewrote the Prologue from Spirits of the World last night. That is also the Fic I will be working on next.

Also heres the address to see the picture of Naru's hybrid form remove the spaces:  
dragon-fangx . deviantart gallery / 526913# / d4finud

This is also the last chapter for the vote for Naru's team out of these three:  
Kurenai, Shino, Chouji  
Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba  
Asuma, Shino Shikamaru  
The team with the most votes wins.  
Also the pairing has been decided, please don't put that in your vote


End file.
